


На откуп

by KYRWA (nuups)



Series: Откуп [2]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Threesome, Threesome, Twins
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:06:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29521296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuups/pseuds/KYRWA
Summary: У Димы даже почти получается убедить себя, что всё нормально — как будто первый раз при Тохе целуются, ну? Да?
Series: Откуп [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168706
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Уже даже не столько альтернативное ебанутое ответвление нашей вселенной [Валерьянки](https://ficbook.net/readfic/8349964), сколько параллельная вселенная, в которой гарантированно общего с Валерьянкой — наличие относительно длительных и устойчивых отношений у Лёши с Барой. Пожалуй, теперь уже можно читать самостоятельно.
> 
> Нас стукнуло, а мы и не сопротивлялись. Нет, не стыдно. Да, не надоело.
> 
> Если кому интересно, стукнуло нас с сочетания этих фоток:  
> [(1)](https://vk.com/photo-142200588_457239432?rev=1)  
> [(2)](https://vk.com/photo-142200588_457239431?rev=1)  
> [(3)](https://vk.com/photo-142200588_457239430?rev=1)  
> [(4)](https://vk.com/photo-142200588_457239429?rev=1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Коллаж](https://vk.com/photo-142200588_457239470)

_Если коту чего-то не дать, он подождёт, пока вы отвернётесь, и возьмёт сам._

Хотелось бы сказать, что дело в алкоголе. Но они непьющие, они все просто, сука, неадекватные. Все втроём.

Иначе Бара не может объяснить, как до этого дошло. Почему они поддались и повелись на просьбу Лёши. Впрочем, ладно Тоха — два близнеца одна сатана, от него вообще стоило ждать поддержки любой хуйни, пришедшей во вторую кудрявую голову, но сам-то Бара что? Куда??

Но факт остаётся фактом: они сейчас стояли и сосались с младшим Миранчуком под горящим взглядом его брата. Причем смачно так, агрессивно, с укусами и борьбой за доминирование. Прямо говоря, не чмок в щёчку.

С Лёшей Дима никогда так не целовался — разве что на подходе к оргазму во время секса, но там фокус внимания явно был не на этом — так что аргумент Миранчука «хочу посмотреть, как мы с тобой выглядим со стороны» не выдерживал критики. Не канал, так сказать.

С такими выводами Бара, конечно, опоздал. Разжал локтевой захват, отлепился от Антона, наблюдая, как тот с чувством облизывается, и перевёл взгляд на Лёшу.

У того лихорадочный блеск в глазах и такой оскал улыбки, что впору запасаться оберегами. Чёрт-его-блять-возьми. «Возьми» особенно в точку, да.

Если честно и откровенно, то это пиздец. Классический такой и огромный. Куда его запихнуть? Правильно — некуда, да и поздно.

Бара снова переводит взгляд на — бля-бля-бля-бля — братьев. Они уже стоят рядом, плечом к плечу. Смотрят так, что гори-ка ты, Димочка, синим пламенем. Прямо тут и сейчас. Взгляды ведь совершенно однозначные, жаркие, сумасшедшие.

Диме кажется, ещё чуть-чуть и закоротит абсолютно всё вокруг. Дальше мысли переключаются на Лёшу, который отклеивается от брата и мягко шагает к нему. Улыбается так, что без ножа режет. Оглядывается ещё на Антона, зар-раза.

— Тош, — тянет ласково, опасно. — Посмотришь?

Антон — разумеется, блять — кивает. Смотритель, сука, нашёлся. Последнее «сука» зависает в мыслях бесконечным «а», потому что Лёша накрывает губами его губы. Поздравления, Димас, можешь теперь сравнить. Лёша размеренный и в то же время жадный, вылизывает Димин рот размашистыми влажными движениями, а Бара только и может что стоять, беспомощно вцепившись в чужие плечи, и через раз встречать Лёшин язык собственным на противоходе.

У Димы даже почти получается убедить себя, что всё нормально — как будто первый раз при Тохе целуются, ну? Да? Тот сам порой из вредности не давал им личного пространства.

_Почти_ получается убедить. Цепочка событий случается очень быстро. Раз — Лёша толкает его к стене. Два — прижимается вплотную всем телом. Три — запускает руку под резинку штанов.

Дима распахивает глаза — и сталкивается взглядом с _Антоном_. Ёбаный-ж-ты-нахуй-блять…

Бара взвывает «убери лапы» — но только внутри своей головы, а в реальности с губ срывается разве что какой-то хрип. Встаёт быстро. Прямо, сука, стремительно. Аж стыдно.

«Маньяки, блять, адреналиновые», — мелькает в Димином сознании, пока Лёша дрочит со знанием дела и хорошей оттяжкой. Там уже и мысли пропадают — не до того. Хочется только подвывать на одной ноте и чувствовать Лёшу как можно ближе. А ещё ощущать — и одновременно забыть — что с-с-сука, не одни.

Бара откидывает голову и стукается затылком о стену — блядские братья! Он матерится сквозь зубы и непроизвольно толкается в ласкающую руку. Острых, что ли, ощущений захотелось?! Тут уж точно — острее, нахуй, некуда. Диме кажется, у него сейчас искры из глаз посыпятся. Пар из ушей польётся. Тонкий внутренний голос, уточняющий, что и откуда польётся, он игнорирует, потому что занят — путается пальцами в кудрявых мягких волосах Лёши.

Так же легко игнорировать Антона не получается. И вроде бы — закрывай глаза, получай удовольствие. Но как только Бара следует нехитрой инструкции в голове — становится только хуже. Ещё один нюанс отношений с человеком, у которого пиздец-близнец. Подсознание легко правит под порывом эмоций хорошо знакомый образ и — вуаля — перед внутренним взором хищно-заинтересованно улыбающийся Ан-тон.

Рифмы сами лезут из горла, но Лёша и тут чувствует — сжимает руку, ускоряется, и вместо матерщины Дима снова стонет, стараясь не биться головой о стену.

Оргазм подкатывает неожиданно — стоит только столкнуться взглядами поочерёдно с обоими братьями, и Бару переёбывает. Ладонь Лёши не даёт затылку ещё раз встретиться со стеной, и Дима бессильно мычит ему в рот, содрогаясь. Физикой по всем фронтам занялся, кот озабоченный, а вот психику ему кто, блять, теперь править будет? О таких сдвигах по фазе не рассказывают штатным докторам!

Тело обмякает, организм накрывает мощный откат. Кончики пальцев покалывает. Дыхание заполошное, глаза закрыты, и Дима ощущает, как на щеках горит яркий стыдливый румянец удовольствия. По голове тоже даёт — после эмоционального всплеска затапливает опустошение. Куда-то бежать и кричать уже не хочется.

Антон оказывается на два шага ближе — отдает Лёше платок, который через пару секунд оказывается где-то на полу — и замирает: волосы встрёпанные, на губах ухмылка, осмысленности, блять, просто никакой.

А Лёша по-прежнему прижимает-припирает Бару к стене, тяжело дышит, уткнувшись головой ему в плечо, и, походу не выдержав, запускает ладонь уже себе в джинсы. Дима тупо наблюдает, выравнивая дыхание, а потом — плюёт на всё (честь похерена, терять нечего кроме собственных штанов) и накрывает Лёшину руку своей.

Бара поднимает голову только чтобы осознать: Антон так и маячит за плечом брата. У него огромные обдолбанные зрачки, и за братом Диме его практически не видно, но он уверен, что тот тоже сейчас дрочит. Знает, чувствует, слышит, блять. И смотрит в _такие-же-не-те_ глаза. И — помутнение какое-то — в один момент они снова целуются над Лёшиным плечом. Смачно так, агрессивно, с укусами и полыхнувшей жаждой.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В части виноваты следующие фотки:
> 
> [(1)](https://vk.com/photo-142200588_457239461)   
>  [(2)](https://vk.com/photo-142200588_457239462)   
>  [(3)](https://vk.com/photo-142200588_457239463)
> 
> [Коллаж](https://vk.com/photo-142200588_457239469)

_Даже когда мы думаем, что знаем всё о тех, кого любим, у них всегда найдётся скелет в шкафу._

Вообще, Антон достаточно долго размышлял: подвалить к братику с таким вопросом или не стоит. Но когда Лёша в очередной раз мечтательно и сыто рассказывает про Бару, Антон решает, что можно и спросить. Ведь за спрос денег не берут, а с Лёшей у них всегда были _особые_ отношения. Иногда они слишком буквально и прямо воплощали мамину просьбу «делиться». И, как бы это сказать, пробный шар закатился так, что лучше не придумаешь. Антону понравилось, Лёше понравилось, Дима… Дима занял нейтральную позицию, но Антон прекрасно видел, как того вело. И вот сейчас, сидя на кухне у Лёши, Антон снова размышлял над этим пресловутым «делиться» и своим исследовательским интересом помноженным на желание.

В конце концов чем-чем, а умением разжигать любопытство и привлекать внимание Лёша обладал всегда. Так что братик и сам виноват в какой-то степени. Кое-что, впрочем, было понятно и без братских рассказов: Бара — мощный, от него прямо веет такой пробивной силой, которую лоб в лоб лучше не встречать. А вот обойти… Перенаправить, так сказать. Не без помощи брата, конечно!

Интерес интересом, а по ушам в случае чего ведь получить ой как не хотелось бы. Ни от брата, ни от Бары. Именно поэтому Антон выдыхает, когда на его вопрос Лёша качает головой и в шутливой форме заявляет, что у кое-кого зашкаливает самолюбование и требует срочного почёсывания. Антон ржёт и парирует, что это сугубо научный — ха-ха три раза — интерес по соблазнению, с отточенной провокацией и желательным результатом по раздвиганию границ (момент про чужие мощные ноги он, конечно же, пока опускает).

Но в глубине души, конечно, признаёт — элемент самодовольства присутствует: хочется убедиться, что перед ними двумя не устоят. А кому не нравится менять чужие границы дозволенного? Это… возбуждает. Тот спонтанный раз только разжёг азарт и — Антон знает — Лёша тоже не выкинул это из головы.

Антон знает-ощущает это. Они же братики, и Лёше тоже хочется делиться. Ведь это куда проще, когда знаешь, что не отберут. В этом плане у них полное доверие. А случай, чтобы в очередной раз его проверить, подворачивается крайне быстро.

***

Когда Бара на Лёшины провокации, мол, их фоткают в чём-то таком вообще на крышеснос, напечатал в ответ «заинтриговал, жду не дождусь увидеть», он не подозревал, что через пару часов в квартире раздастся звонок домофона. Ещё больше он не ожидал увидеть на пороге двоих Миранчуков сразу. Ещё больше вопросов вызывал их «аутфит».

— Ну, что? — Антон улыбается так, что Бара понимает — походу, пиздец. — Как тебе?

Игриво-опасно теребит ворот джинсовки какого-то девчачьего цвета, а потом и вовсе начинает играть с Лёшиной висюлькой на шее. Бара сглатывает неприлично громко, но не может оторвать взгляд от Лёшиных ног. Вообще, по ушам бы за такое отношение к здоровью. Но с этих двоих станется переодеться в машине из принципа, лишь бы его — Диму — ввести в ступор.

Чёрт-чёрт-чёрт! Возможно, было не самым лучшим вариантом _тогда_ спустить всё на тормозах, потому что теперь тормоза могут и отказать вовсе. Дима скользит взглядом по костюмчикам братьев — в таком либо в порно, либо в проститутки. На Лёше так и вообще непотребство какое-то, от которого кровь приливает к щекам. Или не только к ним. Зачем он вообще дверь открыл?

Но теперь отступать некуда, только вглубь квартиры. А на него неотвратимо надвигается буря. Дима отчётливо видит. Это читается в движениях и том, что сейчас чувствуется их равенство между собой. Блядские близнецы.

Сбегать трусливо и в целом уже поздно. Но когда Антон делает шаг вперёд, Дима рефлекторно отступает назад, в последний момент маскируя панику приглашающим жестом, мол, проходите, что на пороге встали?

Близнецам приглашение дважды повторять не нужно, а за собой они Диму утягивают практически без сопротивления. И дело не в одном только ступоре.

Ещё ведь и Лёша с этим взглядом. Обезоруживающим. Обездвиживающим. А Антон в противовес с тёмным, порочным. Безбашенно-бесшабашным. Тягучим. Антон — сука — вообще тягучий. И Лёша — су-ука — ещё хлеще. Они вдвоём — совершенное оружие пора-бара-бощения.

Они его сведут в могилу, а оттуда прямо в котёл. Но до этого…

Невозможно сопротивляться. И выдерживать их двоих тоже.

С одним было сложно сладить — теперь их двое. Они понимают-ощущают друг друга на запредельном уровне, и Баре только что и остаётся — принимать то, что ему решили-дозволили увидеть. И, судя по настрою, поучаствовать. Возможно, не так, как он бы этого хотел. Возможно, не дошёл бы он до этого.

Блядские близнецы.

Почему он потерял контроль за тем, куда сворачивает его жизнь? Обычно на плечах сидят ангел и демон, а у него два чертёнка… Таких, что думать совершенно не выходит. Хочется просто протянуть ладонь и коснуться наконец-то того, что кроется под этими идиотскими рубашками.

А они сами провоцируют, Лёша толкает на диван, усаживается на бёдра, Антон оказывается за спиной, и Бара совсем не знает, чего ждать. Не знает, но хочет до зуда по всему телу. Вот только Лёша прижимает руки к дивану. Антон же манерным медленным движением ведёт по шее брата и ныряет в ворот расстёгнутой рубашки, цепляя пальцами кулон-шнурок. Дима мычит и даже не пытается делать это тихо.

Блядские грязные фантазии, которые побуждают отвечать и поддаваться на настойчивое внимание. Если это можно назвать просто вниманием. Тут уже и слов не подобрать — когда перед тобой такие живые и порочные фантазии. Антон расстёгивает светлую рубашку брата и мягко касается кожи за ухом. И оба не отводят глаз от Бары — считывают.

А Бару трясёт, конкретно так переёбывает, мотает от катастрофической неправильности до необъяснимого притяжения к происходящему. Он бы и глаза закрыл, да только понимает — не спасёт. Жить как раньше с тем, что уже увидел, не получится. Какое, блять, вообще «как раньше»?! Взрыв в мозгах, которые искрят от переизбытка информации. Или это от Миранчуков — обоих сразу? Когда шеи Бары касаются две пары губ, он, кажется, уже едва осознаёт происходящее.

На каком то интуитивном уровне Бара понимает — кусается Лёша, лижет Антон. А его — Диму — выгибает дугой.

— Чёрт-чёрт-чёрт, — выдыхает скороговоркой, — что вы делаете?.. — вопрос риторический, он прекрасно чувствует, что они оба делают, и теряется в странной двойственности — ужасе и восторге.

— То, что хочется, — греховно шепчет Лёша, у которого зрачки обдолбанного.

— То, что можем, — подхватывает эхом Антон.

— И ты хочешь, — убеждает Лёша — не кот, настоящий змей.

— Просто не позволяешь себе, — вторит ему Антон.

— А-а-а-а… — стонет в ответ Дима, когда две разные ладони ныряют под футболку.

— Позволь, — шепчет Лёша, целуя в уголок губ.

— Мы поможем, — вторит Антон.

— Почему я? — Дима выдыхает из последних сил.

— Потому что ты — мой, — поясняет Лёша, будто это само собой разумеющееся.

— Твой, — заторможено повторяет за Лёшей, чувствуя губы Антона на своём кадыке.

Дима бессильно откидывает голову, закрывая глаза, и зарывается пальцами в волосы, чувствуя рядом вторую макушку. В ушах шумит кровь, а сердце готово пробить ребра. Дима окончательно понимает — он пропал. Остатков разумности хватает понять — происходящее он уже не остановит, а значит остаётся только поддаться.

— Лёша, — привычно шепчет. — Антон, — добавляет после паузы.

Дальше — только повиноваться и следовать. Следовать за ловкими-ласковыми руками и — чёрт возьми — за своими желаниями. Его неожиданно вздёргивают, зажимают между двух тел, и Дима едва ли не в первый раз чувствует, как его действительно не держат ноги.

Его оплетают, одурманивают… Дима только и может вцепиться в плечи Лёши и дышать, широко открыв рот, пока Антон вылизывает его шею. Младший из братьев кажется жёстче, жилистее, хотя, может, это только Димино воображение разделяет братьев, как только может? Он чувствуется по-другому, не так. Но это ещё сильнее даёт по мозгам — точнее тому, что от них осталось. Лёша уже не сдерживается и вылизывает его рот, уделяя внимание нёбу и проходясь языком по зубам. Дима, кажется, уже задыхается. Аритмия, тахикардия, что там ещё бывает? Сердце явно пытается выпрыгнуть из груди, а член из штанов.

Кхм.

Дима даже подумать не успевает — за него берутся. Точнее… Почти за него. Может, он всё-таки простонал свои мысли вслух? Как иначе объяснить столь оперативную реакцию?

— Что, прям так? — едва хватает сил прохрипеть.

— А как? — переспрашивают закономерное.

Ещё и останавливаются синхронно. Су-у-уки-и-и. Дима держится исключительно на честном слове. На честном слове и мате, который льётся из его рта рекой, что аж позавидовать можно. Лёша, правда, затыкает известным способом, а потом и Антон впивается, что змея кусает. А потом, видимо, оба чувствуют, что Диму трясёт и всё может слишком быстро закончиться. Провокационно толкают в спальню, жарко оглаживая мощную спину и грудь, собирая по пути все углы и стены.

Дима снова поддаётся — а куда деваться? Мозги плывут, тело предаёт, сознание помахало ручкой, братья — искушение во плоти. И когда они вдвоём нависают над ним — Дима плюёт на всё и просто тянется к встрёпанным дурным головам. Уже ведь хотелось — пускай и не признавалось — почувствовать, сравнить эти лихие кудри.

У Антона волосы сухие, жёсткие, у Лёши — привычные мягкие пряди. Сколько схожести, сколько контраста, Дима не понимает — куда тянуться, что делать, но ему и не нужно. Братья прижимают его лопатками к дивану.

Гладят-гладят-гладят и смотрят так, будто душу уже вынули и теперь пришли за остатками. Дима рефлекторно напрягается, когда руки касаются бёдер-пресса, но потом забывается под градом эмоций. Руки-то ведь что не говори — похожи. Только теперь в два раза больше. И сильнее. И хочется то ли перехватить, то ли прижать ладони сильнее к коже. Дима путается и в своих желаниях, и в своих-чужих руках. А потом становится безумно жарко — с обоих боков к нему прижимаются.

Диме кажется, что он должен был понять всё многим раньше. Что эти двое — бесстыдные провокаторы. И чистое искушение. И выход один: хочешь справиться — поддайся. И это больше постфактум, потому что Бара — уже.

Но мозг из последних сил пытается оправдать всё это непотребство. Только не выходит. Его срывает на нервный смех ровно через пять секунд. Дима дёргает братьев на себя в отчаянно-порывистом жесте, расписываясь в своей капитуляции. Забивает совершенно на всё и целует сначала _своего_ Лешу, а потом Антона. Страдать внутренними терзаниями он будет явно не сейчас. Его морали и совести будет плохо, но это — потом.

Сейчас просто хочется. Точнее вовсе даже не просто, а пиздец-как-хочется. Это чувствуют и дают почувствовать-прочувствовать-ощутить, выкрутив всё на максимум. И руки Баре выкрутив, и волю… Валят его на кровать — когда успели с дивана перебраться? — кусают за шею, облизывают соски. Диме кажется, что чёртовы близнецы решили растащить и раздёргать его на кусочки.

Раздербанить. Разодрать. Раззадорить.

Хотя стоит и так уже — крепче некуда, и близнецы это отлично видят. Хитро переглядываются, и Лёша кивает, мол, дорогие любимые гости вперёд. Антон стекает вниз, абсолютно, совершенно порнушно облизывая бок-пресс-подвздошные косточки.

Лёша в это время придерживает Димины руки — хотя он и так никуда не рвётся, поздно уже — и целует как в последний раз. Вылизывает рьяно, мычит сам, жмурится от удовольствия и крепче сжимает пальцы. Бара чувствует, как руки не-Лёши стаскивают с него трусы, и вспыхивает что спичка — одновременно от стыда и жара. Даже дёргается всё-таки вместе с остатками смысла и логики. Но его держат.

— Давай, Дим, — выдыхает в губы Лёша, — расслабься, — и похлопывает рукой по бедру, заставляя шире раздвинуть ноги, которые гладит… нет, откровенно лапает Антон.

Они же с братом тонкие-звонкие, а Бар-ра мощный, крепкий. Залапаться можно! А тут прям _можно_.

Дождавшись вымученного кивка от Димы, Лёша отпускает его руки и быстрой дорожкой поцелуев спускается по шее-торсу, встречаясь в конце пути с губами Тоши. Искры перед глазами мешаются со звездами.

***

— Ночна-ая бабочка, ну кто же вино-ова-ат, — то ли напевает, то ли мурлычет Антон. Лёша рядом ржёт, а вот Дима носа не кажет из-под одеяла. И вообще пытается просочиться сквозь постель и уползти в ванную.

Во-от… кто б ему дал это сделать. Просто дал — об этом можно поговорить, а уползти — это уж извините. Дима скрипит зубами. У кого-то лёгкость и похуистичность, а Баре тут теперь картину мира перестраивай! Приоритеты переставляй! А они тут лыбятся. Гадство!

И снова ещё лезут к нему. Урчат что-то и так и норовят укусить за уши. Но с утра при свете дня стыд и смущение сильнее, так что Бара только глубже закапывается в одеяло, раз уж совсем вылезти из постели ему не дают.

— Бар-р-ра!

— Мы знаем, что ты здесь! — его опять тормошат.

— Уйдите, ну-у-у, — подвывает из-под одеяла.

Вместо этого эти бесстыдники откапывают его ноги и дёргают за лодыжки на свет божий.

Каждого в отдельности Бара сильнее, но двум сразу сопротивляться явно сложновато, поэтому без одеяла оказывается вся его нижняя — а по утверждениям некоторых и лучшая — половина.

Или две половины. Бара краснеет и ещё громче матерится.

И всё-таки откидывает одеяло с головы, прикрывая им стратегические тылы. Морщится от слишком яркого света и встречается со своим пиздецом — простите, пиздеца-ми — лицом к лицу.

— Ну вот и нахера вот это всё? — стенает практически в воздух, мало надеясь на ответ.

— А почему нет? — ему прилетает синхронное пожимание плечами.

— То есть вам нормально? — охреневает ещё больше.

— Нам — да, — наглости всегда больше у Тохи.

Бара моргает.

— Лёша? — оборачивается к своему изученному и знакомому коту, который уже таковым не факт что кажется.

Тот тянется ближе, притягивает к себе — ему Дима не способен сопротивляться. Трётся носом о висок, поглаживает шею…

— Лёш… — повторяет почти беспомощно, потому что такая котячность всегда срабатывает, но в этот раз не до конца, и Дима под всем слоем бравады слишком растерян, чтобы удовлетвориться невербальным.

Лёша касается-гладит-трогает, собираясь с мыслями. Всё так сложно… Да, им с Антоном нормально. Трудно, местами невыносимо, но — нормально. На чертовски тонкой грани. Давно знают и про обоюдную привязанность, и про не-братское влечение тоже. Сил хватает не заходить куда-то далеко — знают же, что нельзя. Понимают почему. Сорвались бы один раз, может бы и не выплыли, а жизнь долгая.

— Знаешь… — заговаривает, укладываясь на широкую грудь. — Хотя, о чём это я? Конечно, пока не знаешь…

Они с Димой как-то шутили про большие тайны и скелеты в шкафу. Лёша улыбается мягко и грустно. Смотрит на свою самую большую и _не_ правильную тайну, которая так понимающе улыбается в ответ. Это тягуче хорошо и горько. Но сейчас, наверное, тот момент, когда пора знакомить Диму с этой стороной _их_ жизни.

Между ними двумя практически ничего и не было — отпускали друг друга как могли, ввязывались в отношения — серьёзные и не очень — влюблялись, любили. Лёша _любит_. Но по отношению друг к другу так ничего и не менялось. Между ними так практически ничего и не было — отчаянные поцелуи, когда оба оказывались свободны, только и всего. А ещё они несколько раз оказывались в постели вдвоём с кем-то третьим. Это срывает голову каждый раз — хочется хоть такого, не вместе, но максимально близко, разделяя не свою страсть, но хотя бы общее желание другого человека.

— Я… доверяю тебе, — произносит Лёша и ловит взгляд Диминых светлых глаз. Теснее обнимает и целует там, где бьётся сердце. — Сильно…

Лёша ценит, любит Диму, и он не хочет дальше «жить» в их отношениях, пряча такой — неправильный, вывернутый наизнанку, спаянный с братом и при всём этом важный — кусок себя. Это — отчаянный ход ва-банк. Это последняя ступенька к максимальной искренности, акт доверия, признание: «да, я — вот такой вот, неправильный, наслаждающийся этим». И теперь не ему решать — он уже для себя всё решил. Вот настолько у него к Баре всё серьёзно. Теперь либо Дима поймёт, либо дальше только один путь, и Лёша этого боится… Ведь этот путь — в никуда.

Лёша ещё раз шумно втягивает носом воздух — надо договорить.


End file.
